


Время все расставит...

by Silentiumsilence



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Порой ей хотелось исправить все. Ведь зачем еще магия, зачем ее сверхспособности, если она не может сделать жизни дорогих ей людей хоть капельку лучше?





	Время все расставит...

Было теплое весеннее утро, которое Хоуп проводила на берегу озера, на небольшом причале, частенько служившем местом тренировок. Свесив ноги, девушка касалась кончиками пальцев прохладной воды. Она любила приходить сюда в дни «передышки», как они с Алариком их называли — время, когда не нужно было никого спасать от монстров или же от самих себя. Редкие минуты спокойствия, которые она могла посвятить себе или близким.  
  
Переживая тяжесть прошлого, она отдалилась от всех. Закрыла хрупкое, раненое сердце надежными латами отшельницы-трибрида, используя сарказм и уединение как оружие против всех стремящихся стать ближе. Но ее способы не работали с Риком. Доктор Зальцман попросту их игнорировал, его настойчивая забота порой бесила ее до чертиков, но постепенно она сдалась. Оставила для него уязвимость в своей броне. И, спустя долгое время, спустя килотонны молчания, злых, пустых, отчаянных слов, после кучи ударов, блоков и болезненных падений на тренировках, Рик все же вытянул ее со дна той пропасти страдания, в которой она оказалась после смерти родных.  
  
Хоуп наконец решилась завязать новые отношения, правда все-таки со старым знакомым. Человеком из ясных, золотых дней прошлого, когда она еще не догадывалась, что значит боль безвозвратной потери. Лэндон Кирби казался отличным парнем. Не сразу, конечно, но Хоуп чуточку влюбилась. И это уже было на чуточку больше, чем она смела себе позволить. После всего у нее не осталось сил вынести очередные похороны.  
  
Но сейчас, сидя на теплых досках причала, нагретых лучами утреннего солнца, она думала лишь о том, почему не желает влюбиться по уши, с головой погрузиться в сумасшествие. Все было слишком спокойно, и она намеренно искала у себя признаки любовной лихорадки, но впустую. Лэндон не снился ночами, от его близости и поцелуев не перехватывало дыхание, как когда-то было с Романом, и ее сердце не замирало в груди, но все же он ей нравился. Он был хорошим, славным парнем… стремился быть, а судьба обошлась с ним чересчур жестоко, как и с Алариком, вдруг решила она.  
  
Порой ей хотелось исправить все. Ведь зачем еще магия, зачем ее сверхспособности, если она не может сделать жизни дорогих ей людей хоть капельку лучше?  
  
И вот, глядя на блестящую и ровную, словно зеркало, гладь озерной воды, она решила помочь Рику, как он когда-то помог ей, ведь за последние месяцы он стал ее единственным близким другом. Ей было приятно видеть радость в его глазах, его теплую улыбку, но это случалось так редко. Хоуп знала, что он был несчастен, и выражалось это не в пустых бутылках бурбона, что он украдкой выкидывал после отбоя, это было видно по его глазам, скованным затаенной болью. Хоуп заметила ее однажды, взглянув на свое отражение после смерти матери, а затем стала замечать ее и на лицах других. Скорбь, печаль утраты лучиками сквозили через зрачки, порой выжигая человека изнутри.  
  
— А как же разминка? — не здороваясь, спросил Рик, испугав ее своим внезапным появлением. Хоуп так глубоко задумалась, что попросту не услышала, как он подошел.  
  
— Разминка нужна только твоим старым косточкам, — тут же в отместку съязвила Хоуп, озорно улыбнувшись.  
  
— Мои опытные косточки еще уделают тебя в два счета, — не остался он в долгу. — Начинай разминаться.  
  
— Не-е-ет, — протянула Хоуп, откинувшись на спину, и легла на деревянные доски, раскинув руки. — Давай просто посидим?  
  
— Только не говори, что я тащился сюда в такую рань ради красоты природы? — недовольно пробурчал Аларик, но все же сел рядом, а затем снял кроссовки и стянул носки, чтобы опустить ноги в воду.  
  
— Как думаешь, я буду такой же ворчливой в твоем возрасте? — позабавилась Хоуп, глядя на то, как блестят его глаза, когда их касается теплый свет утреннего солнца.  
  
— Если доживешь, — улыбнулся Рик в ответ. — С твоей нездоровой манией делать все самой и влезать в различные неприятности высок шанс, что я еще долго буду ворчать после твоих похорон.  
  
— Ты же знаешь… Я не умру, — вздохнула она. — Просто стану вампиром.  
  
— Мертвецом, пьющим кровь для существования, — серьезно ответил он. — Мы этого не допустим… Поэтому и нужны тренировки.  
  
— Вся моя жизнь — сплошные тренировки. Давай хоть сегодня устроим день отдыха?.. — вздохнув, протянула Хоуп и решила сменить тему. — Лучше расскажи мне, почему ты до сих пор не женат?  
  
Рик помрачнел.  
  
— Давай не будем об этом?..  
  
— Я не понимаю, — не уступала Хоуп. — Ты ведь отлично сохранился!  
  
— Способность делать комплименты явно досталась тебе от отца, — покачав головой, ухмыльнулся Аларик.  
  
— Разве не было никого, кто бы соответствовал твоим высоким требованиям? — спросила Хоуп, рисуя круги пальчиками ног на поверхности воды.  
  
— Высоким? — удивленно воскликнул он. — С чего ты взяла? А вообще… были. Но скорее я не соответствовал. Кому нужен отец двух проблемных близняшек, мать которых еще жива, а к тому же молода и успешна? Все, наверное, думают, что со мной что-то не так, раз я не с ней, а она не со мной…  
  
Хоуп знала, что Кэролайн отказала, когда он сделал предложение. Краем уха слышала сплетни о том, что она была влюблена в ее отца, а по-настоящему любила некоего Стэфана, вампира, которого Хоуп не помнила.  
  
— С тобой ведь все _так_ … Мне жаль, — протянула она, заметив печаль в его глазах.  
  
— Не думай об этом, — отмахнулся Рик. — Даже я уже не думаю…  
  
— А другие?.. Эмма? Разве нет никого, кто тебе нравится? — не сдавалась Хоуп.  
  
Аларик промолчал, опустив глаза.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я никому не скажу… Ответь, — потребовала она. — Иначе я случайно оброню заманчивую мысль, поболтав с Джози и Лиззи. Не сомневаюсь, что они на многое пойдут, чтобы сделать отца счастливым.  
  
Рик с неприкрытым ужасом посмотрел на нее в ответ.  
  
— Я счастлив! — воскликнул он. — И до этого дня недооценивал пагубное влияние Клауса!  
  
— Брось! — в свою очередь взбесилась Хоуп. — Мой отец тут ни при чем!  
  
— Окей, ладно! — сдался Рик, поняв, что перегнул палку упоминаний. — Я расскажу тебе, но только если ты победишь меня во время тренировки. Выиграю я — и ты поклянешься больше не заводить этот диалог.  
  
— Торгуешься? — засмеялась она. — Ладно, ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
— Увы, — широко улыбнулся он в ответ. — Сегодня я уверен в своих силах.  
  
И, правда, рукопашный бой закончился сперва вничью, а второй раунд — победой Рика, и даже матч-реванш с использованием магии не принес Хоуп победы. Она боялась сильно навредить, поэтому попридержала заклинания помощнее.  
  
«Просто не мой день, — решила она, пристально глядя в спину своего противника, когда они уходили с причала. — Но это не значит, что ты победил. Я все выясню и без глупых сделок».  


***

  
  
      Чем была хороша закрытая школа «Сальваторе», так это своей обширной библиотекой, в которой при особом усердии можно было найти все. Майклсон потратила пару дней, но таки отыскала заветный фолиант, в котором содержалось необходимое заклинание. Своей взбунтовавшейся совести она объяснила, что вторжение в личную жизнь Аларика — это благо, ведь он сам не желает ничего менять, а она и вовсе оказывает ему услугу. Почему-то, и Хоуп сама не понимала почему, но ей вдруг сильно захотелось, чтобы он был счастлив... по-настоящему счастлив, но никому, кроме нее, будто не было дела: Кэролайн, его дочерям и даже ему самому. И это стоило исправить прямо сейчас, а размышлять о корректности методов она будет потом.  
  
Сложная пентаграмма была тщательно нарисована мелом на полу, свечи зажжены и установлены в нужных местах. Миска с колдовскими ингредиентами стояла по центру рядом с книгой, распахнутой на нужной странице. Хоуп была готова.  
  
Часы показывали ровно четыре утра. Пора. Рик спокойно спал в своей комнате, когда она начала ритуал, вызывающий сон, который покажет образ той, к кому он неравнодушен.  
  
Стоило Хоуп договорить последнее слово из заклинания, как травы вспыхнули, их густой вязкий дым заполнил ее легкие, одурманил сознание, и она погрузилась в сон.  
  
Хоуп сразу поняла, что заклинание сработало: внезапно она оказалась на диване в гостиной поместья. На ней было знакомое бордовое летнее платье. В ее левой руке почему-то были зажаты пяльцы, а в правой — иголка с ниткой. По столу хаосом разбросаны разноцветные мулине. Напротив нее сидел хозяин сновидения и спокойно читал очередную книгу о Древнем Египте.  
  
«Боже, Рик! — про себя изумилась она. — Что заставило тебя подумать, будто я умею вышивать?!»  
  
Чтобы не разрушить канву сновидения, Хоуп должна была смиренно играть отведенную ей роль, пока во сне не появится его возлюбленная. Иначе Рик проснется и все будет насмарку.  
  
На круге грубой холщевой ткани, которую она иногда использовала для рисования маслом, была вышита буква «М» — гербовой знак ее семьи.  
  
«Спасибо, Рик, что не котята с розочками! — мысленно ухмыльнулась она. — Иначе, я бы подумала, что ты попутал меня со своей бабушкой! — Она с огромным усилием заставила себя сделать несколько десятков новых стежков. — А может, во сне я его бабушка и есть?» — эта мысль заставила ее отложить пяльцы и оглядеться в поисках зеркала.  
  
На глаза попался только шкаф со стеклянными створками. Хоуп встала и направилась к нему.  
  
— Уже закончила? — поинтересовался вдруг Рик, убирая книгу.  
  
— Наверное, — ответила Хоуп и замерла. В отражении она увидела копию себя, только будто бы чуть старше. Глупо было ожидать от сновидения точного отображения реальности, поэтому она не придала этому значения, пока не присмотрелась тщательнее к Рику.  
  
В своем сне он явно представлял себя моложе. Что-то в нем незаметно изменилось, и он словно сошел с фотографии десятилетней давности. Хоуп вспомнила, что у нее в альбоме хранится карточка, где он выглядит так же. Она никогда не призналась бы, но там он казался ей красивым.  
  
Внезапная мысль заставила ее нервно воскликнуть:  
  
— Кого мы ждем?!  
  
— А мы кого-то ждем? — с недоумением переспросил Рик, встав с кресла.  
  
— Не просто же так мы сидим в гостиной, — ответила Хоуп. — Кто должен прийти?  
  
— Разве кто-то должен? — нахмурился он. — Не помню, чтобы я кому-то назначал встречу.  
  
— Ты должен вспомнить, — сделав шаг в его сторону, отчаянно прошептала Хоуп. — Подумай, кого мы ждем? Кто должен прийти?  
  
— С тобой все нормально, Хоуп? — забеспокоился Рик, взяв ее за плечи. — Ты какая-то бледная… Что происходит?  
  
На мгновение она испугалась, что он вот-вот проснется. Нельзя было этого допустить.  
  
— Все нормально, — как можно более непринужденно ответила она. — Просто мне кажется, что мы кого-то ждали… Разве, нет?  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Аларик. — Сейчас ведь воскресенье. Лето. Все давно разъехались по домам. В поместье кроме нас никого, и еще долго не будет.  
  
Могла ли она быть той самой? Хоуп непроизвольно открыла рот, посмотрев круглыми глазами на Рика, а потом прикрыла его рукой. Кожи коснулся металл. Она вдруг заметила на пальце золотое кольцо. Неожиданные открытия привели ее сознание в ступор. Вероятно, со стороны она выглядела так, будто сейчас упадет в обморок, потому что Рик придержал ее за плечи, а затем притянул к себе, крепко обняв. И она ответила. Прикоснулась к его спине своими руками.  
  
Сердце на миг замерло, а потом застучало в усиленном темпе. Хоуп нервно рассмеялась, взглянув в его глаза, оказавшиеся так близко, что она могла рассмотреть рисунок на радужке.  
  
— Ты странно себя ведешь. Это я схожу с ума или ты? — спросил Аларик и прикоснулся к ее лбу своей рукой. — Жара вроде нет.  
  
— Однозначно я, — прошептала Хоуп, почувствовав головокружительную слабость. Почему-то сейчас она была не в силах сделать шаг назад, и вырваться из кольца его теплых, заботливых рук.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Хоуп, — прошептал Аларик. — Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь мне рассказать, если что-то тебя тревожит.  
  
— Я… Меня ничего не тревожит, — только и смогла выговорить она, и наконец отступила, отвернувшись к окну. Он не должен видеть ее такой. Смятенной. Шокированной. Она глубоко дышала, а сердце яростно отстукивало ритм.  
  
Рик обнял ее со спины, легко поцеловав в шею, отчего по ее коже, а затем вдоль позвоночника словно пробежал ток.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось, — сказал он ей на ухо. Она обернулась и пристально всмотрелась в его лицо. Пару бесконечных секунд она молчала, а он ждал ответа…  
  
Хоуп с головой накрыла паника. Она чувствовала, как с треском рушится знакомая ей реальность, где все смирно разложено по полочкам. Ее тело бурно реагировало на каждое его слово, каждое прикосновение. Вот та лихорадка, которую она искала, но отнюдь не та, которую желала найти…  
  
На глаза вдруг попалась вышивка. Быстро схватив иголку, Хоуп уколола ей свой палец. Отчаянно спрыгнула с корабля сновидения в море действительности.  
  
Свечи вдруг потухли. Дым рассеялся. Часы на полке показывали четыре часа и одну минуту. Где-то на другом краю поместья Рик резко вскочил с кровати.  
  
Остаток ночи Хоуп не могла заснуть, и ее сморило лишь под вечер. Несколько дней она просто не могла принять эту мысль. Попросту не знала как ей реагировать. На его чувства… На свои… На все то, о чем она и не подозревала. И она избегала Аларика. Это оказалось крайне просто, ведь он разделил с ней тот же сон и скрывался в ответ.  
  
Лэндон тоже пострадал от их взаимной игры в прятки. Его избегали за компанию. Хоуп оправдывалась подготовкой к экзаменам, и постепенно он ей поверил, ему очень не хотелось вылететь из школы, где он вдруг обрел новый дом. Она наконец успокоилась, когда он перестал пытаться привлечь ее внимание и сосредоточился на учебе, дав ей возможность бесстрастно обо всем подумать.  
  
Спустя невероятно долгую неделю, Хоуп решила сделать тот сон вещим, и посмотреть на реакцию Рика. Ей было необходимо знать, что все произошедшее — не плод ее воображения, не результат ее ошибки во время ритуала, что она не сошла с ума, просто выдумав бредовое сновидение.  
  
Хоуп одолжила мулине и пяльцы, но не стала надевать бордовое платье, а осталась в своей обычной одежде. Она точно знала, что пересечется с Алариком в полночь: каждый день после отбоя он делал полный обход.  
  
Спустившись в гостиную, она села на диван, разложив перед собой нитки и, натянув ткань, стала ждать. Время будто стояло на месте. От нервов она уже исколола все пальцы к моменту, когда услышала звук его шагов в коридоре.  
  
Рик замер в проходе.  
  
— Хоуп? — спросил он.  
  
— Доктор Зальцман, — не отрывая глаз от противной вышивки, поздоровалась она. Рик сделал пару осторожных шагов вперед.  
  
— Почему ты здесь после отбоя?  
  
— Да… вот вышиваю, — протянула она, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.  
  
Рик не ответил, а просто молча стоял. Прошла минута, прежде чем он подошел ближе.  
  
— Не замечал раньше этого хобби, — нарушив тишину, произнес он. Хоуп отметила, что его голос звучит как-то глухо. — Почему ты вдруг решила этим заняться?  
  
— Увидела во сне, — ответила она и, наконец, подняла глаза. Их взгляды пересеклись в ее сознании с грохотом тысячи разбитых стекол. На секунду будто исчез весь мир, пропала гостиная, а остались только они одни. Сердце кольнуло в груди. Она до боли сжала иголку пальцами. Почему-то Хоуп не смогла прочесть ни единой эмоции на его лице. Не выдержав этой странной пытки, она опустила взгляд.  
  
Рик молчал. Не двигался с места. Раз. Два. Три. Она считала секунды до момента, когда он решит уйти. Или выгонит ее, отправит спать… Но время шло, она все вышивала. На автомате, почти бездумно, не замечая, как делает стежок за стежком, пока не закончились нитки. Это словно выдернуло их из накрывшего оцепенения.  
  
— Не против, что я посижу с тобой? — тихо спросил Рик.  
  
— Нет, — выдохнула Хоуп. Внутри будто бы развязался тугой, удушающий узел напряжения. Аларик сел в кресло напротив. Реальность заменила сновидение.  
  
Хоуп продолжила вышивать, изредка поглядывая на Рика. Он же не сводил с нее глаз. Разговор так и не состоялся, но их слишком громкое молчание сказало им обоим о многом, и постепенно они расслабились.   
  
«Тишина не гнетет, если ты слушаешь ее с правильным человеком», — с приятным спокойствием подумала она.   
  
Размеренно тикали часы и Хоуп стало клонить в сон. Стежки стали все реже и реже, а пяльцы упали на колени. Чуть позже, уже на рассвете, она обнаружила, что лежит, укрытая шерстяным одеялом. Рик спит в кресле напротив. Угли в камине почти потухли. В комнате стало темно и прохладно. Тихо встав с дивана, она осторожно накрыла его пледом, напоследок коснувшись его щеки своими губами. Рик не проснулся.  
  
Уходя, она поняла, что так и не нашла решения, что им делать со своими чувствами. Но время ведь обязательно все расставит по своим местам…


End file.
